


I want you to (to want me)

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: HaleCest, M/M, Petopher - onesided, Voyeurism, i am so tired i don't even know what i just wrote, petopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris knows he shouldn't be doing this. He does it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to (to want me)

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere. Unbetaed. May have mistakes.

Chris should not be doing this.

It’s 1:35 am and the house was quiet. Allison had left an hour ago, planting a quick kiss to his cheek, shouting a cheerful ‘see you tomorrow’ over her shoulder. After the door had closed Chris had opened a bottle of whiskey and had poured some of it in a glass. He drank it in one breath, the alcohol burning his throat. He had hoped that it would help him go to sleep, that it would help him take his mind off of  _ him.  _

It did not.

He ended up drinking two more glasses before he realized that the whiskey just made it worse. Cursing, Chris had thrown his glass in the sink, not caring about the crashing sound that carried over the quiet house when it smashed into pieces. He had strode down the hall, passing the door to his bedroom. Instead, he had walked into his office and sat down in front of his computer. He had grabbed the mouse and moved it over the desktop, the pointer hovering over an icon. He had been staring at the screen for the past few minutes going over the reasons why he should not do this. 

He clicked on the tiny square anyway.

The screen went dark but came back to life in less than a second. The sight that it revealed made Chris’ breath hitch. 

The lights in Peter’s bedroom were off, but the open windows allowed the moon to illuminate the room. It was quiet and Chris was just about to close the camera software when the door burst open. The first thing Chris could see was Peter’s back, bare and glistening with sweat. Hands hovered over the shoulders and skin before they moved down and Chris saw claws dig at Peter’s ass cheeks.

_ “Derek!”  _ Peter moaned out a warning and Chris saw tiny drops of blood roll down the creamy skin.  _ “If you don’t retract those claws of yours I will not be able to attend the pack meeting tomorrow.”  _ Chris heard a snort and then Derek walked into the shot. 

_ “Like you want to actually come to the meeting.”  _ The young Alpha growled out and buried his head in his uncle’s neck, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin. Peter moaned again and threw his head back, burying his hands in his nephew’s hair. 

_ “Now what makes you say that?”  _ Peter asked with an innocent voice as he turned them around and pushed Derek on the bed, straddling him. Derek reached for Peter’s hips but the elder Hale swatted his hands away.  _ “Now, now. We had a deal. I let you take charge on the couch, now it’s my turn.” _ He purred out and his words made Chris shiver. 

Because he remembers what it is to have Peter like that. All those years ago, before Peter had lost his mind and before Chris had realized just how crazy Gerard was, when they weren’t  _ Hale  _ and  _ Argent  _ in a politely rough voice, but a gentle  _ Chris  _ and a soft  _ Peter,  _ Peter was always in charge. And Chris is not stupid, he never was. He had always known that even though Peter allowed him to fuck him, the wolf was only seeking sexual relief. He had made it perfectly clear before the first time they fucked that he had a mate and that Chris shouldn’t expect a romantic aspect of their relationship. Chris had only laughed and pushed Peter on his knees, hand already buried in his jeans.

It was all fun and games for a few months and then Chris had met Victoria and moved out of Beacon Hills. The next time he heard the Hale name was when an old hunter friend congratulated him and his family for the successful attack on the biggest California pack. And even though he wasn’t in love with Peter he still felt sick at the news. 

Chris still wasn’t sure why he had put a camera at his apartment but one night he had decided that it was smart to keep an eye on the newly resurrected psychopath. And for a while it was just boring. Almost every minute he spend in his loft Peter had his nose buried in a book. Until one evening he had burst into his bedroom, carrying an unconscious Derek to his bed. Chris had watched how for the next three days Peter barely left his nephew’s side, he watched as Peter wept at night, hand combing the younger man’s hair, soft whispers of  _ please be okay  _ and  _ don’t leave me, not you too  _ filling up the room. And Chris had finally understood who was Peter’s mate. And when Derek had finally come back to himself, when he caught his uncle’s lips with his own, when he heard him whisper out  _ I’ve wanted to do this since I was fourteen  _ Chris knew he had no chance of ever sharing Peter’s bed again. 

_ “Oh yes!”  _ The loud moan pulled Chris back to the present. Looking at the screen he saw that Peter was riding Derek’s cock, hips moving in a slow, teasing rhythm. Derek stretched his arms but instead of squeezing Peter’s hips to make him go faster, he grabbed his hands, squeezing them hard in order to make Peter look at him.

_ “I love you.”  _ He whispered and Peter almost shouted out his response. He started moving faster and Derek groaned loudly.  _ “Peter, earlier when we… I.. I didn’t… Oh, god, I...” _

_ “Do it, Derek. Knot me. Give it to me, I need it.” _ Chris moved his hand to his pants and pulled out his dick, thumb moving over the head. He cursed quietly when Derek slammed his hips against Peter’s ass, and closed his eyes, concentrating on Peter’s quiet moans. He’s seen them do this enough times to know that he has at least six minutes before one of the says something else. Six minutes of Peter’s quiet, almost undetectable whining sounds. And it was all he needed.

He knows he shouldn't be doing this but once he’s done he just closes the software and makes a mental note to check when Peter and Derek were scheduled together for patrolling. He can't have Peter but he can have this. And, at least for now, it is enough.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn't disappoint. :)


End file.
